


Sonic discovers vines

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: #tailsisthemomfriend, Other, Swearing, enjoy?, memes and vines, tails is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what the title says





	Sonic discovers vines

Sonic, Tails and Amy were gathered around the table in Tails’ workshop as they ran over some plans for their latest plan to foil Eggman.

 

Tails then looked at Sonic and pointed to a blue dot on the map.

 

“Ok Sonic, I know you won’t like this, but for this entire operation to work, you’re going to need to swim through this tunnel to get to the main control room. What do you think?”

 

Sonic, with a completely deadpan expression, looked at Tails, then proceeded to… **sing?!**

 

_Fuck this shit I'm out (mhm),_

_Fuck this shit I'm out (No thanks),_

 

Sonic swiftly started breakdancing, nodding his head and doing weird hand movements.

 

_Don't mind me,_

_I'ma just grab my stuff and leave,_

_Excuse me please._

 

Sonic then grabbed a spanner from a random shelf and used it as a microphone, swinging his hips for emphasis.

 

_Fuck this shit I'm out (Nope)._

_Fuck this shit I'm out (Alright then)._

_I don't know what the fuck just happened,_

He continued, shrugging…

_But I don't really care_

_I'ma get the fuck up outta here,_

Sonic opened the door and middle-fingered the room with a smirk.

_Fuck this shit I'm out!_

…

 

“Sonic the Hedgehog! Mind your language!” shouted Amy, red-faced and furious.

 

“Hey! That’s my spanner!” yelled Tails, staring after Sonic in disbelief.

 

_‘FML why are all my friends meme-loving fucks?!?!’_

“Language, young man!”

 

“CAN YOU READ MINDS, WOMAN!?!?!?!”

 


End file.
